


fine

by kiyala



Series: seven days of stupid dwarves [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Codependency, Durincest, Incest, M/M, set after the thunder battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili reassure each other after their brief separation during the Thunder Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	fine

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [dailyfics](http://dailyfics.livejournal.com/) 7-day challenge prompt #04. tears

"Are you alright?" Fili asks, at the same time Kili grabs his arms tightly with a quiet, " _Fili_."

There's much more unspoken in those two syllables and Fili can hear it in Kili's tone, the urgency, the fear, the fierce relief. It's there in his expression as well, open as it always is to Fili. His lips are pressed tightly together, to keep them from trembling, and there are unshed tears in Kili's eyes.

The thunder battle still rages outside and the cave they're in is too crowded for Fili to hold his brother and kiss him until he's calmed down. Nobody gives them a second glance when Fili pulls him close anyway. They're both still soaked from the rain and Kili will be able to tell that Fili's hands are shaking from fear, not the cold.

"You're alright," Kili whispers, and Fili thanks Aulë that this is true for both of them.

"Of course I am," Fili replies, as lightly as he can manage. "It's _you_ that I worry for."

Kili laughs quietly, but then his eyes shine with barely restrained tears once again. "For a moment on the cliff, I thought you were dead."

This time, Fili presses a light kiss into Kili's hair, not caring whether they're seen. "Well, I'm not. Put it behind us, now, baby brother, before Thorin sees you upset and second-guesses asking us to come along."

"What is he going to do?" Kili asks, "Send me back out into the rain? Oh, maybe he'll send me back to the elves. That sounds like our uncle, doesn't it?"

"Clever, aren't you?" Fili cuffs him gently. "Do you feel better now?"

Kili grins. He hasn't let go of Fili once. "Much better."

"Good. I'm tired, so let's get as much rest as we can for now." Fili squeezes Kili before letting him go. "We're _fine_."

They roll out their beds beside each other and use the excuse of the cramped cave to sleep a little closer to each other than they normally would. The backs of their hands brush against each other until, after the other dwarves have fallen asleep, Kili wraps his fingers around Fili's.

"We're fine," Kili whispers, so only they can hear, and Fili falls asleep with a gentle smile on his lips.


End file.
